Opportunity?
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: Memiliki gengsi yang terlalu tinggi sebagai seorang Uchiha memang sangat mengganggu. Apalagi jika ingin meminta 'jatah' kepada istri. Sasuke sampai repot-repot menemui Naruto dan Kakashi untuk menemukan cara meminta 'jatah' kepada Sakura!/ Check it out! ONESHOOT! Lemon Inside! RnR please?


**Opportunity?  
Naruto FanFiction**

**By : Kuroda Yue**

**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**

**Warning!  
Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo(s), LEMON!**

.

.

.

Semilir angin sejuk khas musim gugur menerpa kedua insan yang tengah berdiri di depan kedai ramen Ichiraku. Tampak wanita berambut merah muda tersebut memandang pria tampan di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke Uchiha—pria itu—menyatakan bahwa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Haru—tepatnya Uchiha Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura hanya memandang bingung kepada suaminya yang tampak membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, seolah sedang menghindari tatapannnya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat melihat wajah polos istrinya yang ia nikahi dua minggu lalu. Ia ingin mengatakannya. Namun harga dirinya yang tinggi sebagai seorang Uchiha membuatnya bungkam. Setelah menghela napas panjang, ketua ANBU—yang berusia dua puluh tiga tahun—itu menyerah.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn, tidak ada."

Sasuke menahan debaran jantungnya saat mendengar suara bening istrinya yang begitu manis—menurutnya. Ah, ia terbayang saat suara itu berubah menjadi desahan yang meneriakkan namanya dengan erotis dua minggu lalu saat malam pertama mereka. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Sasuke merona. Pemuda berambut raven itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir segala pikiran mesum yang mulai merasuki otak _genius_-nya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura yang mulai khawatir karena menurutnya, Sasuke tampak aneh hari ini.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang dianggap sebagai jawaban 'ya' oleh Sakura. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena masih bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang agak aneh. _'Mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ kelelahan karena memiliki banyak tugas'_ pikirnya. Sakura menegakkan kepalanya kembali lalu tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang saja ya Sasuke-_kun_? Sudah cukup larut."

Sasuke memandang jalan di sekitar mereka yang sudah sepi. Memang sudah cukup larut. Mereka harus pulang jika tak ingin mendapat resiko masuk angin. Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mulai berjalan dengan Sakura di samping kirinya. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung selama perjalanan mereka. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ah, seandainya saja gengsinya tidak setinggi ini, mungkin ia tak akan tersiksa seperti sekarang. Melihat wajah istrinya yang begitu manis dan polos membuatnya ingin membawa Sakura ke ranjang, menikamnya semalaman, dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan. Tidak, tidak. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Pikirannya seharian ini benar-benar kacau. Entahlah, sepertinya sesuatu yang disebut sebagai hormon lelakinya mulai bergejolak. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa sahabat jabriknya mau menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menonton _hentai_. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sial, bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah saat ini karena sedang sibuk melamunkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Sasuke-_kun_ benar baik-baik saja? Kau tampak kurang baik." Tanya Sakura lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi suaminya.

DEG!

Darah Sasuke berdesir hanya karena sentuhan kecil dari Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Sasuke merasakan bahwa wajahnya menghangat. Segera ia lepaskan tangan Sakura yang ada di dahinya dengan lembut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang agak memberat.

Sakura memandang Sasuke. Sebagai seorang ninja medis, tentu ia tahu bahwa keadaan suaminya memang baik-baik saja. Tapi, suaminya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sakura mengenyahkan segala pikiran negatifnya. Ia kenal betul bagaimana suaminya ini. Jika ada masalah, Sasuke pasti akan mengatakannya. Jika ia tak mengatakannya, mungkin ia tidak siap atau tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula, mereka sudah menjalin kasih lima tahun lamanya. Sasuke tidak akan mungkin berpaling darinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku siapkan air hangat dulu untuk Sasuke-_kun_." Ujar Sakura setelah melepaskan sepatu ninjanya.

"Hn."

Sasuke memandang punggung mungil istrinya yang semakin menjauh. Mantan ninja pelarian itu menghela napas frustasi. Ia frustasi. Sangat frustasi. Frustasi akan hal kecil yang ia besar-besarkan. Bahkan secara logika, itu bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Hal apa?

Baik, ini sangat menggelikan. Uchiha Sasuke sang ketua ANBU Konoha sedang menginginkan istrinya, Haruno Sakura. Singkatnya, ia ingin meminta 'jatah' kepada wanita merah muda itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke hanya menyentuh Sakura sebanyak satu kali yaitu saat malam pertama mereka. Wajar jika Sasuke menginginkannya lagi, karena Sasuke sendiri adalah pria normal yang akan tergoda dengan seorang wanita—apalagi istrinya sendiri. Sasuke ingin memintanya kepada Sakura. Tapi—demi buku Icha Icha Paradise yang biasa dibaca oleh Kakashi—ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu mengatakannya kepada Sakura. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk memberitahu Sakura di depan kedai ramen Ichiraku tadi. Tapi saat ia sedang berhadapan dengan Sakura, lidahnya terasa kelu hingga ia bungkam sendiri. Ia amat tersiksa dengan keadaannya saat ini. Tubuh Sakura hampir setiap saat terbayang di pikirannya. Bibir ranumnya, dada montoknya, bokong sintalnya, bahkan kewanitaannya yang sempit. Membayangkannya saja berhasil membuat bagian bawah Sasuke terasa sesak. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga.

'_Sejak kapan aku mesum seperti ini?'_ pikirnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura dari arah dapur.

"Hn."

"Air panasnya sudah siap. Cepatlah sebelum airnya dingin."

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil baju ganti dan handuknya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Sakura.

"Kau belum mandi?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan mandi setelah Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar, namun mengandung perhatian di dalamnya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-ap—

"Mandi bersama." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar. Ia langsung membuang wajahnya ke arah lain karena malu. Sementara Sakura, wajahnya telah memerah sepenuhnya karena malu.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_.."

"J-Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya tidak mau kau masuk angin nanti." Ujar Sasuke gugup dengan wajah yang merona tipis. Sakura memandang Sasuke. Ia hampir ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi suaminya saat ini. Jarang-jarang Uchiha terakhir itu begitu menggemaskan seperti saat ini. Wajah Sakura merona saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke menaruh perhatian kepadanya. Perasaan hangat berdesir di dadanya. Ah, betapa ia mencintai Sasuke.

Sasuke agak terkejut saat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan yang Sasuke tak habis pikir, ia merasa senang karena Sakura mau mandi bersamanya! Sasuke berdehem pelan untuk mengusir kecanggungannya.

"K-Kau masuk duluan." Ujar Sasuke gugup. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, lalu memasuki kamar mandi diikuti dengan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Uap yang dihasilkan air panas di kolam persegi dengan luas dua meter tersebut sedikit menghalangi penglihatan kedua pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ jangan lihat!" ujar Sakura gugup dengan wajahnya yang memerah lucu.

"Hn."

Setelah Sasuke berucap demikian, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung melepas satu per satu pakaiannya. Sakura yang belum sempat berbalik pun tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang sedang melepas pakaiannya. Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna saat melihat dada bidang Sasuke yang begitu berotot. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera melepas pakaiannya. Sasuke yang sudah melepas pakaiannya pun langsung menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan handuk. Ia berbalik dan melihat Sakura yang sedang melepaskan pakaian ninjanya. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat melihat Sakura yang agak menungging karena melepaskan celana dalamnya. Tubuh putih bersih Sakura tampak begitu menggoda.

Sasuke langsung menutupi kedua lubang hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dan yang benar saja, darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya karena ia melihat tubuh sang istri. Begitu dilihatnya Sakura selesai, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat agar Sakura tidak tahu bahwa ia mengintipnya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku masuk dulu." Ucap Sasuke. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam kolam kecil kediaman Uchiha itu, ia langsung membersihkan hidungnya dari _liquid_ merah kental tersebut tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura.

"Kau boleh masuk."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati kolam. Sensasi hangat dan nyaman menggelitik tubuhnya saat ia merendamkan diri sepenuhnya di kolan tersebut. Tak ingin mengulur waktu, ditambah dengan rasa malu yang tak tertahankan, Sakura langsung membersihkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Di belakangnya, Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang begitu intens. Gerakan kecil Sakura yang mengusap tubuhnya dengan sabun tampak begitu eksotis bagi Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu meringis saat kejantanannya terasa semakin mengeras di bawah sana. Sasuke membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan keinginannya kepada Sakura, namun gadis itu sudah bangkit hingga menyebabkan Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, aku sudah selesai. Sasuke-_kun_ mandinya jangan terlalu lama. Nanti masuk angin." Setelah berucap demikian, Sakura langsung memakai handuk putih miliknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah—meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung disana.

Ah sial. Sasuke kehilangan kesempatannya lagi.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya. Ia akui, ia memang payah jika berurusan dengan perempuan, apalagi Sakura. Menyatakan cinta saja sudah setengah mati, apalagi kalau meminta 'jatah'? Ck! Sepertinya besok ia harus menemui Naruto atau Kakashi. Mereka berdua sangat _professional_ jika berurusan dengan perempuan.

Setelah merasa memiliki jalan keluar yang tepat, Sasuke pun membersihkan tubuhnya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sakura. Begitu membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat Sakura yang sudah tertidur. Atas inisiatifnya sendiri, ia mengganti bajunya tanpa menimbulkan suara agar istrinya tidak terbangun. Setelah selesai, ia merangkak ke atas tempat tidur. Iris _onyx_-nya menatap wajah polos Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Dengkuran halus pun lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Tangan Sasuke tergerak mengelus pipi halus itu dengan lembut. Kedua sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk lengkungan ke bawah yang cukup tipis.

"Kau manis sekali, nona cerewet."

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya mencubit pelan hidung mungil Sakura dengan gemas. Sakura tampak melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya, mungkin sedikit terganggu dengan cubitan kecil tersebut. Tangan yang tadinya berada di hidung Sakura pun berpindah ke rambut merah mudanya. Sasuke mengelus surai _pink_ itu dengan lembut. Rasa hangat berdesir di dada Sasuke. Ah, betapa bahagianya ia memiliki Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sasuke pelan. Ia tak peduli bahwa Sakura tidak akan mendengarnya saat ini.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah polos istrinya, Sasuke pun menyusul istrinya menuju alam mimpi. Semoga saja besok Naruto dan Kakashi memberikan saran terbaik untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan apa yang diputuskan Sasuke tadi malam, ia pun menemui Naruto. Dan kebetulan sekali Naruto sedang berlatih di hutan tempat mereka belajar berjalan di atas pohon dulu.

"Jadi begitu, _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke menyudahi sesi curhatnya kepada sahabat pirang jabriknya. Naruto manggut-manggut bak orang _professional_. Ia menumpu dagunya pada tangan kanannya seperti sedang berpikir.

"Kau payah sekali,_ Teme_. Padahal Sakura-_chan_ sudah pasti mau jika kau memintanya!" ujar Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih. Ia akui, ia memang payah. Oke, payah jika berurusan dengan Sakura.

"Aku saja hampir setiap hari meminta pada Hinata. Masa' kau tidak berani minta pada Sakura-_chan_?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau.. Hinata.. Setiap hari?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ia menyengir saat tatapan Sasuke yang seolah berkata 'demi-apapun-kau-yang-terburuk'.

"Lagipula, itu sangat membuatku kecanduan _teme_. Membayangkannya saja membuatku ingin meminta 'jatah'ku sekarang. Daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya kepada Sakura-_chan_? Ku rasa dia juga bisa memakluminya. Kau kan laki-laki _tulen_. Wajar saja kalau meminta 'jatah'. Apalagi kau suaminya." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira, _dobe_."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Hentikan, itu menjijikan!" ujar Sasuke dingin. Naruto pun tertawa dibuatnya.

"_Teme_, daripada mempertahankan gengsimu, lebih baik kau katakan saja. Percaya padaku, kau akan sangat tersiksa kalau terus seperti ini. Kalau kau berharap Sakura-_chan_ akan memintanya duluan, itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu, _teme_. Perempuan tidak akan terangsang seperti kita—laki-laki. Kalau kita, hanya melihat penampilan mereka saja sudah terangsang. Kalau perempuan _sih_, kalau mereka dirangsang secara 'langsung' dulu baru mereka terangsang." Ujar Naruto dengan bahasa yang cukup _vulgar_ sembari menyengir lebar kepada Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menatap tidak percaya kepadanya.

Tapi setelah Sasuke pikir-pikir, perkataan Naruto memang ada benarnya. Yah, walau agak menyebalkan.

"Aku harus memulai darimana?"

"Ya ampun, _teme_! Sakura-_chan_ istrimu. Kau tidak perlu terlalu tegang kalau ingin memintanya. Santai saja. Cari waktu dan kesempatan yang bagus, lalu ungkapkan! Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa mengungkapkannya secara tidak langsung. Lagipula Sakura-_chan_ juga perempuan yang cerdas, pasti dia bisa menangkap maksudmu."

"Secara tidak langsung?"

"Iya, _teme_. Kau ajak Sakura-_chan_ ngobrol tentang sesuatu, kalau ada kesempatan, pancing pembicaraannya dari jauh. Pasti dia bisa menangkap maksudmu,_ teme_. Tapi kalau tidak bisa, ya 'serang' saja!"

Sasuke mendelik tajam kepada Naruto yang dengan entengnya mengucapkan 'serang saja'. Hei, Sakura adalah _iryo-nin_ yang memiliki tenaga seperti Tsunade! Kalau main serang saja, bisa-bisa Sasuke yang babak belur. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Tidak ada gunanya meminta saran kepada Naruto untuk urusan ini. Naruto memang tidak peka.

"Mau kemana, _teme_?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke tampak berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

"Mencari Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Oh. Semangat ya, _teme_! Semoga kau bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya!" pekik Naruto cukup nyaring. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya kepada Naruto untuk merespon _shinobi_ berkulit _tan_ tersebut.

Yah setidaknya Naruto adalah orang yang pantas dicari jika sedang memerlukan motivasi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kesulitan mengatakannya?" tanya pria berambut perak kepada mantan muridnya. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

Untungnya Kakashi sedang berada hutan yang sama dengan Naruto, hanya posisi Kakashi agak jauh sedikit. Sasuke yang menemukannya sedang membaca buku bersampul _orange_ itu pun langsung duduk dan menceritakan masalahnya kepada mantan gurunya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk mengatakannya, karena dia istrimu. Tapi yah, begini lah kalau seorang laki-laki berhadapan dengan perempuan yang dicintainya." Ujar Kakashi membuat wajah Sasuke bersemu tipis mendengarnya. Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kalau menurutku, lebih baik kau katakan langsung saja kepadanya. Ku rasa dia juga tidak akan keberatan."

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Oh ayolah, tidak adakah jalan keluar terbaik untuknya selain mengatakan secara langsung?

"Aku tahu ini tidak mudah untukmu. Tapi kau akan tersiksa jika tidak segera 'menuntaskannya'. Akan lebih baik kau cari kesempatan yang bagus dulu."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin kau bisa memulainya dengan memeluknya?"

"Hah?!" Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya saat Kakashi mengatakan bahwa ia harus memeluk Sakura. Hei, berbicara saja sudah kesulitan apalagi memeluk?

"Aku tahu betul bagaimana Sakura, Sasuke. Kau peluk saja dia dari belakang. Pasti dia akan menanyakan mengapa sikapmu seperti itu tiba-tiba. Setelah itu, kau ungkapkan saja. Dengan posisimu yang memeluknya dari belakang, kau bisa menyembunyikan wajahmu yang memerah darinya." Ujar Kakashi sembari menyeringai usil di balik maskernya.

Sasuke mendecih sebal, lalu meninggalkan Kakashi yang melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku kesayangannya. Ketika langkahnya yang ke sepuluh, Sasuke menghentikannya sebentar.

"_Arigato_." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia langsung melompat dari pohon ke pohon dan menghilang dengan cepat dari pandangan Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya. Ya, walaupun Sasuke tampak dingin, sebenarnya Sasuke adalah orang yang baik.

"Kalian sudah dewasa."

.

.

.

.

.

Pria tampan berambut biru dongker itu melepaskan sepatu ninjanya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Wajahnya tampak begitu kusut karena ia baru saja pulang dari misi dadakan yang diberikan oleh _godaime Hokage_ kepadanya. Awalnya ia menolak keras perintah misi itu. Tapi Tsunade dengan entengnya membawa-bawa jabatannya sebagai ketua ANBU untuk menjalankan misi ini. Memang bukan misi yang sulit. Ia hanya perlu menangkap seorang penyusup yang diduga berada di perbatasan desa. Tapi misi itu tetap saja membuatnya lelah, apalagi ia menggunakan banyak _chakra_-nya untuk mengaktifkan _sharingan_. Tentunya untuk memberikan _genjutsu_ kepada target misinya agar lebih mudah menangkapnya.

"_Tadaima_." Ucap Sasuke saat memasuki rumah. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat dirasanya Sakura tidak menjawab panggilannya. Begitu Sasuke berjalan hingga ke ruang tengah, didapatinya Sakura sedang asyik menonton televisi di atas kursi panjang sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau tidak menjawab salam ku." Ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Begitu mendengar suara Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengalihkan kepalanya ke asal suara lalu menyengir jenaka. "_Gomen ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak mendengarnya."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia berjalan mendekati istrinya dan menepuk pelan pucuk kepala merah muda itu. "Sudah mandi?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sakura yang tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Kau tidak menanyakan apakah aku sudah mandi?"

"Aku tidak perlu menanyakannya, Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah jelas kau bau seperti ini, pasti belum mandi." Canda Sakura sembari terkikik kecil. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pucuk kepalanya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Hei, walau bau seperti ini aku tetap suamimu, nona cerewet."

Sakura tertawa karena humor kecil dari suaminya. "Iya, iya suamiku yang tampan. Sudah mandi sana. Ini sudah jam sembilan. Nanti masuk angin."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Sakura yang jelas memberikan perhatian kepada dirinya. Sebelum ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi, dicubitnya pipi kanan Sakura gemas membuat Sakura mengaduh. Sasuke terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Sakura saat ia belum jauh dari ruang tengah.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Mandi dengan air dingin memang dapat menghilangkan rasa lelahnya dalam sekejap. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih—seperti yang Sakura pakai saat ini—dan celana hitam selutut, Sasuke pun menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sakura.

"Wah sudah wangi rupanya." Ujar Sakura usil.

"Memangnya kau kira suamimu ini bau permanen?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura terkikik kecil mendengar gurauan suaminya. Sasuke tak dapat menahan senyum tipis yang tercipta di wajahnya karena melihat Sakura yang tengah tertawa. Begitu manis.

"Sasuke-_kun_ baru pulang dari misi?"

"Hn."

Tanpa Sasuke sangka, Sakura mendaratkan kepalanya di atas bahu kirinya dengan pelan. Wangi _cherry_ dari rambut merah muda Sakura menguar ke indera penciuman Sasuke—memberikan efek adiksi tersendiri. "Aku kesepian." Ujar Sakura singkat. Jantung Sasuke sontak berdetak kencang karenanya. Sasuke berdehem pelan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan meluruskan kedua kakinya—yang tadinya ditekuk. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Melelahkan sekali, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena banyak _shinobi_ yang ditugaskan misi _rank_-S oleh Tsunade-_shisou_, banyak yang terluka karena keracunan setelah mereka pulang tadi. Apalagi Ino dan Hinata tidak masuk hari ini. Aku sempat kewalahan menanganinya tadi." Cerita Sakura panjang lebar tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang tengah memandangi paha putih mulusnya tanpa berkedip. Sakura memang sedang mengenakan celana pendek saat ini. Panjangnya hanya sejengkal dari pangkal paha.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang tidak menjawabnya sama sekali sejak tadi. Wanita yang sudah menyandang marga Uchiha ini mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat adanya keanehan dari tatapan sang suami kepadanya. Iris _onyx_ yang biasanya setajam mata elang itu tampak meredup seolah meminta sesuatu kepadanya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_.."

Sakura sedikit kegelian. Iris klorofilnya melihat ke bawah dan mendapati tangan suaminya yang tengah meraba-raba paha mulusnya pelan. Tangan Sasuke bergerak semakin ke atas hingga mengelus kewanitaan sang istri yang masih tertutupi oleh celana. Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang akan segera lolos.

"S-Sa.. ah!" desahan pertama Sakura pun lolos saat Sasuke menggesekkan telunjuknya pada bagian intimnya sedikit keras. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi saat melihat pemandangan eksotis yang tersuguh di depannya. Ia pun mendekati telinga istrinya, menjilat dan mengulumnya sebentar.

"Sas.. engh~ g-gelihh…"

Setelah puas menjilat dan mengulum telinga istrinya yang sudah memerah, Sasuke pun berbisik. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Tangan kekarnya memegang dagu mungil Sakura untuk membuat wajah sang istri menghadap dirinya. Tanpa dikomando, didaratkannya kecupan-kecupan ringan pada bibir ranum yang selalu menggodanya itu. Kecupan-kecupan ringan itu pun berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh gairah. Lidah Sasuke menjilat bibir Sakura, sesekali menghisap bibir bawahnya. Merasa Sakura belum juga membuka mulutnya, Sasuke pun meremas dada kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya sedikit keras.

"Ah!"

Tidak membuang kesempatan, Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya saat mulut Sakura terbuka tadi. Lidahnya mengabsen satu per satu gigi putih Sakura yang tersusun rapi. Setelah puas, ia pun mengajak lidah Sakura bertarung dalam ciuman mereka yang semakin panas.

"Engh… Emm… Emngghh… S-Sas…"

Sakura mendesah saat lidah Sasuke membelit lidahnya dengan gerakan _absurd_ yang memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri baginya. Kedua lidah itu saling membelit dan menjilat satu sama lain. Keduanya tak mempedulikan _saliva_ yang mulai mengalir di sudut bibir mereka masing-masing.

"S-Sass... L-Lepashh… Enghh.." Sakura mulai mendorong dada Sasuke saat dirasanya pasokan oksigen di rongga dadanya mulai menipis. Beruntunglah Sasuke mau mendengarnya. Mantan murid Orochimaru itu melepaskan ciuman panasnya kepada Sakura setelah sebelumnya menghisap bibir bawah gadis itu cukup kuat.

"Hahh… Hah… Hah… S-Sasuke-_kun_.." panggil Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"…"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya saat Sasuke malah diam—tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke memeluk Sakura. "Sakura.."

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"…"

"Katakan saja, tidak apa-apa."

"A-Aku menginginkanmu malam ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah yang tentu tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sakura karena saat ini mereka sedang berpelukan.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_.."

"A-Aku tidak dapat menahannya. Aku menginginkanmu, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya kepadamu. A-aku takut kau akan menolaknya." Ujar Sasuke sedikit gugup.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke merasakan adanya guncangan pelan pada bahu Sakura. Istrinya tertawa. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sasuke menuju kamar mereka berdua. Begitu sampai, Sakura menutup pintunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_.." panggil Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat melihat istrinya merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Sakura membaringkan dirinya. Setelah itu, Sakura mengangkangkan kedua kakinya dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sasuke seolah meminta pelukan.

"A-Aku milikmu, Sasuke-_kun_. K-Kau boleh menyentuhku k-kapanpun kau m-mau.." ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Demi apapun, Sakura tampak seperti santapan lezat di mata Sasuke saat ini. Istrinya begitu menggodanya. Sasuke merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dengan pelan. Tangan kekarnya meletakkan kedua tangan Sakura ke belakang lehernya.

"Sasuke_-kun_…" ujar Sakura sedikit ketakutan melihat seringai suaminya yang agak menakutkan menurutnya.

"Kau akan menyesal karena sudah menggodaku, Sa-ku-ra-_chan_.." ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda di depan wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah karena ucapannya.

"Aaahh… Sa-ahh… j-jangan di-sanaahh… uhhh…"

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke bergerilya di bagian lehernya. Lidah Sasuke menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap setiap jengkal leher dan bahu Sakura yang dapat diraihnya.

"Sasuke-_kunhhh_… aaahh… sshhh…"

Setelah dirasa tanda kepemilikan yang ia torehkan di leher Sakura sudah cukup, ia menurunkan daerah jajahannya. Dilepaskannya kaos putih yang Sakura pakai hingga memperlihatkan dada istrinya yang masih tertutupi oleh _bra_ berwarna hitam. Mata Sasuke berkilat saat menemukan pengait _bra_ yang berada tepat di tengah belahan dada Sakura. Tanpa mengulur waktu, ia langsung melepaskan pengait _bra_ tersebut dan membuang _bra_ hitam itu sembarangan. Terpampanglah dada ranum Sakura yang tidak ia sentuh selama dua minggu lamanya. Jantung Sasuke berdebar dengan kencang saat melihat dada Sakura yang puncaknya berwarna merah muda. Celana Sasuke semakin sesak dibuatnya.

"Sakura… Aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. L-Lakukan saja.. Aku milikmu."

Sasuke pun mulai menggenggam dada Sakura pelan. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun mulai berani. Diremasnya dada ranum milik istrinya, sesekali memelintir puncak payudara Sakura dengan jarinya.

"Aaahhh~ S-Sasukee-_kunnhhh_~ aaahh~ t-tidakhh~ ugh~ aahhhn…"

Gemas melihat ekspresi istrinya, Sasuke meremas dada Sakura agak keras hingga menyebabkan desahan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aaahhhh~ Sasuuu~ j-jangaaan~ ukhh~ aaaahh~ enghhh~"

Mengabaikan ucapan istrinya, lelaki emo itu menurunkan kepalanya hingga berhadapan dengan payudara istrinya.

"Aaaaah! S-Sasukeee~ Sasuuu~ Aaaahh~ Ssshhh~"

Sakura memekik saat Sasuke mengulum puncak payudaranya seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan. Sasuke pun mengigit kecil puting Sakura lalu menjilatinya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas pun mulai turun ke perut Sakura, melewati pinggang, lalu menelusup ke dalam celana pendek Sakura.

"J-Jangaan disanaaah~ aaahhh! Sasukeee~ sssshhh~"

Sasuke pun melepas hisapannya pada dada Sakura. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan pinggul sang istri. Dilepasnya celana pendek berwarna abu-abu tersebut dengan tidak sabaran. Setelah celana itu terlepas, tampaklah Sakura yang hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna hitam untuk menutupi kewanitaannya. Sasuke mendekatkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke belahan kewanitaan Sakura yang tercetak di celana dalam yang sudah lembab tersebut, lalu menggeseknya.

"Aaaahh~ Aaahhh~ Ahhhnn~ Sasuu~"

"Bagaimana rasanya, hm?" tanya Sasuke yang memperkuat gesekan kedua jarinya pada bibir liang Sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Aaaahhh~ Sasuuu~ Aaah~ jangaannnhh~ ukhh~ aaaahh~"

Tatapan mata Sakura sudah sayu. Tampak jelas bahwa wanita merah muda itu telah tertutup kabut nafsu. Namun tampaknya pria di atasnya belum mau memasuki bagian utama.

"Jawab aku, Sakura! Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya, aku tidak akan melanjutkan ini."

"Aaaaahhh~ Sasuu~ Sasuuu~ Aaaaahhhhh~ Enghhh~ Sasuu~ _onegaihh_~"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku!"

Wajah Sakura yang memang sudah memerah semakin merah. Membayangkan ia harus menjawab pertanyaan _vulgar_ suaminya saja membuatnya malu setengah mati. Tapi jika dia tidak menjawabnya, permainan ini tidak akan selesai.

"R-Rasanyaahh~ Aaaaahh~ sungguhhh~"

"Sungguh apa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Aaaahhh~ s-sunguhh~ aaahhnn~ n-nikmaathh~ enghh~"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia langsung melepas celana dalam Sakura dan memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam liang Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan kental. Putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu pun menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk di dalam liang sang istri.

"Aaaahhh~ aahh~ aahhhh~ Sasuu~ aaahhh~"

Sasuke pun memasukkan jari tengah dan manisnya ke dalam liang Sakura, lalu menggerakkan ketiga jarinya maju mundur dengan tempo yang agak cepat. Sakura menggelinjang tak karuan dibuatnya.

"Aaaahh~ Sasuuu~ _onegai_~ aaaah~"

Sasuke mengerti akan kode yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya. Ia mempercepat gerakan jari-jarinya hingga membuat Sakura melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal karena kenikmatan yang menderanya.

"Aaaaahhhhh~~"

Pekikan panjang Sakura menunjukkan bahwa ia telah mengalami klimaks pertamanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. _Saliva_ pun tampak mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya semakin sayu karena ditutupi oleh kabut nafsu. Tubuhnya yang panas pun berkeringat hingga tampak mengkilap ketika terkena sinar lampu kamar mereka. Baru saja ia berhasil mengatur napasnya, _medic-nin_ itu kembali dikejutkan oleh serangan lanjutan dari suaminya.

"Aaaahh~ Sasuke-_kuunhh_~ h-hentikaaanhh~ aahh~ ahhh~ aaaah~"

Saat ini lidah Sasuke sedang mengobrak-abrik liang Sakura. Lidah itu bergerak hampir sama seperti saat bertarung dengan lidah wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. Daging tak bertulang itu menyapu bagian dalam kewanitaan Sakura dengan gerakan _absurd_. Sasuke pun tak segan menghisap cairan yang masih keluar dari kewanitaan istrinya.

"Aaaah~ Sasukee~ Aaaaaahh!"

Sakura pun mengalami klimaks keduanya. Cairan kental yang menyembur dari liang Sakura langsung disesap oleh Sasuke tanpa sisa. _Ellite_-_nin_ itu tampak begitu menikmati cairan istrinya.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Sakura."

Setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke langsung melahap bibir Sakura—mengajak lidah itu bertarung sekali lagi dalam malam panas mereka.

"Engg… Emmm… Ssshh…"

Sakura pun mulai tergerak untuk membalas ciuman Sasuke. Ia ikut menggerakkan lidahnya membelit lidah Sasuke walaupun kemampuan berciumannya kalah dari lelaki di atasnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak meremas rambut bagian belakang Sasuke—seolah mengungkapkan betapa ia menyukai perlakuan lelaki itu kepadanya. Setelah berciuman selama hampir sepuluh menit lamanya, mereka pun melepasnya. Benang _saliva_ tercipta begitu mereka memisahkan bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengatur napasnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu.

"Lakukanlah, Sasuke-_kun_.."

Setelah Sakura berucap demikian, Sasuke pun bangkit melepaskan satu per satu pakaiannya. Wajah Sakura merona saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Lihat apa?"

"A-Ap-apa? A-Aku t-tidak melihat apa-apa!" ucap Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Didekatkannya wajahnya kepada Sakura, lalu mencium singkat bibir wanita itu.

"Aku mulai."

"Aaaakhh!"

Sakura memekik saat kejantanan Sasuke memasuki dirinya. Walau bukan pertama kalinya, tetap saja terasa sakit karena sudah dua minggu mereka tidak melakukannya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya meraih kedua tangan mungil Sakura yang sedang mencengkram bantal, lalu meletakkannya di atas bahunya.

"Benamkan saja kukumu disini kalau sakit."

"T-Tapi.."

"Aku ingin merasakannya juga."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang lalu menghentakkan kejantanannya hingga ke bagian kewanitaan Sakura yang paling dalam. Sakura merintih kesakitan, namun ia tidak sampai menangis seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Sasuke meringis kecil saat rasa perih melandanya karena benaman kuku Sakura pada bahunya.

"Maaf."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau bisa mulai."

Sasuke pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia menggerakkannya dengan tempo pelan terlebih dahulu hingga Sakura terbiasa.

"Aaaahh~ aaahh~ ahh~ aaaahhh~ Sasuu~ Sasukee~"

"L-Lebih cepathh~ aaahhh~"

Sasuke pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya sesuai dengan instruksi wanita di bawahnya. Rasa nikmat melandanya ketika dinding kewanitaan istrinya membungkus dan memijat miliknya dengan begitu rapat. Tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, Sasuke pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aaahh~ aahh~ ahhh~ aah~ Sasuu~ aaahh~ L-Lebih dalamhh~ akhh~"

Sasuke pun memperdalam sodokannya ke dalam liang Sakura.

"Aaaahh~ Sasukee~ akuu~ AAAHHH~"

Sakura pun mencapai klimaksnya yang ketiga. Dilihatnya Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Masih belum. Tahan."

Gerakan pinggul Sasuke mulai tidak manusiawi. Sasuke menyodok kewanitaan Sakura dengan beringas. Ia sudah lupa diri. Begitu dirasanya ia akan keluar, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aaahh~ Sasuu~ aaahh~ Arrghhhh~"

"Ghh.."

Sasuke pun klimaks bersamaan dengan klimaks Sakura yang keempat. Cairan sperma memenuhi liang Sakura. Sakura melenguh pelan menikmati sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke rahimnya.

"Menungginglah."

"S-Sasuke-_kun_.. kau masih belum puas?"

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura. Spontan Sakura menumpu berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut dan sikunya.

"Aaaaahhh~"

Sakura kembali mendesah saat dirasanya kejantanan Sasuke memasuki dirinya dari belakang. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat hingga membuat ranjang yang mereka tempati berdecit.

"Aaahh~ aahhh~ aahh~ Sasuuu~ aaaaahhh~ hhnghhh~ aaahh~"

"Sakura~"

Dengan posisi menungging seperti ini, Sasuke lebih leluasa untuk berekspresi. Kedua tangannya pun meraih dada Sakura yang bergoyang heboh akibat gerakan pinggulnya. Diremasnya payudara montok itu cukup kuat hingga membuat kenikmatan yang Sakura terima berlipat.

"Sasuu~ aakhh~ enghh~ aaahh~ aahhhnn~"

Kewanitaan Sakura pun berkedut. Sasuke yang mengetahuinya langsung mempercepat sodokannya agar mereka mencapai klimaks bersama.

"AAAAAHHHH~ Sasuuu~"

"Hng.."

Sakura langsung ambruk di atas tempat tidur dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih bersarang di liangnya.

"Sasuu~ aku lelah.."

"Belum."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura ke atas bahunya. Sasuke juga meletakkan sebuah bantal di pinggul Sakura hingga kewanitaan Sakura terangkat. Sasuke langsung menusuk kejantanannya kembali ke dalam liang istrinya.

"Aaahhh~ ahh~ Sasukee~ ahhh~ j-jangaanhh~ akhh~"

"Tidak, Sakura."

Dengan posisi pinggul Sakura yang terangkat, membuat kejantanan Sasuke dapat memasuki kewanitaan Sakura lebih dalam dari posisi awal mereka. Sakura menjerit nikmat berkali-kali saat kejantanan Sasuke berhasil menyentuh titik _G-spot_ miliknya.

"Aaahh~ akhhh~ Sasuu~ lebih cepathh~ aahhh~"

"Sshh.."

"Aaah~ Sasukee~ Arrgghhhhh~"

"Sakura~"

Mereka pun klimaks bersamaan. Sakura langsung tertidur ketika ia mengalami klimaksnya yang entah ke berapa kali saat ini. Sasuke pun ambruk di atas tubuh polos Sakura yang berkeringat. Lelaki Uchiha ini mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal karena pergulatan panasnya dengan sang istri. Yah, pada akhirnya ia berhasil menuntaskan hasratnya. Sampai beronde-ronde pula!

Tampaknya ia memang harus memiliki keberanian untuk meminta 'jatah'nya kepada Sakura karena wanita itu memang tidak akan menolak. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak begitu kelelahan.

Ah, sepertinya besok ia harus berterima kasih pada Naruto juga.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

Author's area :

What? Apa ini? Apa iniii?! Lemon? Hueeee..  
awalnya saya Cuma iseng gitu nyoba buat. Eh tau-taunya susah banget. Bisa ngebayangin pas ngetiknya. Bikin merinding! Ihh~

Saya ga tau deh temen saya si **loserface** tuh bakal minat ga ama lemon abal buatan saya. Scara, dia kan maniak lemon. Pasti dia ga tertarik dengan lemon abal kayak gini.

_Anyway_, ini sekedar fic pelepas stress—yang nyatanya malah bikin saya tambah stress—untuk lupain beban Gangster Queen. :P Ini juga fanfic Canon pertama saya. Maaf kalo kurang bagus.

Terakhir, kalo berminat silahkan kunjungi fanfic saya yang lain. Kayak Do You Understand? Dan Love, Trust, or Betrayal. Kalo mau Gangster Queen juga boleh. Hehe..

Last words, RnR please? Makasih udah baca..

Sign,

**Kuroda Yue – 27/09/2013 11.58PM**


End file.
